


A Fiery Invitation

by Mikumikutoki



Category: Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Airtight, Deepthroating, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Multiple Orgasms, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Telepathy, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikumikutoki/pseuds/Mikumikutoki
Summary: Pyra... blazes into your room?! You're rewarded with a unique encounter that turns into an intimate connection with a blade.  Just a little piece in honor of the newest addition to the Smash roster.[Xenoblade Chronicles 2 and Super Smash Bros Ultimate, Contains: Handjob, Deepthroat, Telepathy, Edging, Reader-Insert]
Relationships: Homura | Pyra/Reader
Kudos: 12





	A Fiery Invitation

“Because… I got an invitation to Smash!!”  
  
Pyra and Mythra are finally in Smash and after playing around with them for a couple of hours you were about ready to take a break. You took them for a spin in their classic route, “The Road to Elysium'' at Intensity 9.0 which proved to be tougher than any challenge you have faced in the game. The two-bladed women had the skills to get you through with an all-around solid moveset. Still, you couldn’t help but sweat a bit, unsure if it was the difficulty or the various camera angles you found yourself pausing at.  
  
The character’s design was most certainly a highlight this time around. Pyra’s tight booty shorts or Mythra’s black and white chest plate that accentuates her rack were showcased in each stage's complete shot. At each stage, you fell more and more in love and felt the urge to pull out your favorite fanart to relieve yourself.  
  
Quickly skipping through the credits as per usual you reach the final screen to receive your rewards to the tune of Elysium, in the blue sky. At this point you were a bit horny and found yourself touching yourself through the fabric of your briefs.  
  
 _ **Congratulations**_. The photo is cropped up from the upper chest up to give a zoomed look at their faces. Pyra and Mythra’s faces are both lined up with each other, cheek to cheek. Each of them making one half of a heart with their hand and winking. Their glossy lips pursed slightly in a kissing motion, and their were eyes slightly closed to give off a calmer expression. Slumping down and off from your gaming chair you get up close to the television screen and take a closer note of their facial details, almost kissing the screen without realizing.  
  
There's Pyra with her flame-red eyes, short curly bob cut hair, adorned with a golden tiara. Nestled within is a triangle emerald green piece. Tracing down her neck you reach the greenish core crystal just above her breasts. On the right is the cross **X.** You chuckle, remembering all the jokes of them joining Smash because of those crosses littered across their armor.   
  
You change your attention, now, to the heart symbol both blades were forming. Pyra’s fingers exposed thanks to her black fingerless gloves. She had plain fingernails that were just slightly long. You scooted on your knees to the side. Out of everything, your favorite accessory on the flame and light Aegis was their emerald star-shaped earrings. It was a small touch but you loved how they would shuffle and twinkle whenever the girls nodded and moved their heads. Without noticing, you find your lips meeting the cold hard screen in a non-direct kiss.  
  
You end up also analyzing Mythra in the same manner before getting up and pressing A on your controller and taking a seat. Once again the game says **Congratulations** , but in a truly bizarre turn of events, you get more…  
  
 **New mode unlocked**  
  
You feel a sense of confusion and your curiosity piqued. _What more is there to do? Did Sakurai add more to this character than originally announced?_ The main menu beckons you as you press start to return. You spend a few seconds browsing the different subsections before you head into the vault menu and find what you’re looking for. **Smash Paradise.**  
  
 **Welcome to Smash Paradise, a place where you can get up close and personal. Take a break, you earned it!**  
  
 _Wow, I wonder what this is all about, I certainly could use a break_. That same picture of Pyra and Mythra staring straight into the camera shows up, but this time when you click on it something incredible happens. _Oh my, no one ever mentioned anything about this, maybe it's some kind of extra video._ The screen turns black as the Smash logo appears on the bottom right with a heart. **Loading…** After about 10 seconds light shoots out from your television screen. Reacting, you cover your eyes from the intensity of the light beam.   
  
Out of the crevices of your fingers you watch as the beam focuses on the ground and begins shifting upwards. Eventually, the beam transforms into an aura of fire.   
  
_Holy crap, this is crazy! Were they really working on something like this for Smash? It feels so real._ The flames spreads up in a column as you take a couple of steps back, the heat unbearable. You begin to realize what is happening, most certainly when you see Pyra’s signature red thigh-high boots.  
  
 _The Aegis here?! No way! Pyra blazes in?!_  
  
The fire dissipates into steam. Pyra from Xenoblade Chronicles 2 has just entered your room in a very weird way. Stunned, you get up and rub your eyes. It's unbelievable to you, so much that you pinch yourself to make sure it's not just you suffering from a lack of rest, but nope. She’s actually there, right in front of you, a 3D model of the character still maintaining her animesque design from the Smash and Xenoblade games. Her appearance contrasts with the real-life, gritty look of just about everything else in your room. On a 1 to 1 scale, she comes in at about 5’ 9”, just a bit taller than you. From the looks of it, you reach up to her neck. Finally, after walking around to make sure this isn’t some weird joke she greets you with, “Well come on now, surely you know this is actually happening,” She snaps her fingers, letting out a small ball of flame. _The effects are certainly real, so weird to think they were hiding this feature._  
  
Feeling the heat just from the small flame she created, the realization begins to settle. Your heart beats rapidly and you feel your stomach tighten and yourself quiver. All you can do is stare in a shocked daze. Her armor is an intricate mesh of metal plates, latex, lights, and cloth. All of the green lines and jewelry adorning the armor glowed brighter in person. Everything held a body that was just asking to burst free. Glancing downwards, you take note of where her pussy mound is. The leather material accentuating the size of it. It's a good plump bump, one of the best amongst the fighters. Big waistbands ride over the side of her thighs while thin skin-tight strings attach and hold the tiny shorts together. Pyra turns over. In contrast, Her back is barely clothed with a small heart where the cape meets. She bends over and grabs your switch from the dock, and all you can do is stare again at her tight firm ass poking out lewdly from her shorts. You notice the start of her butt crack. _These shorts leave little to the imagination._  
  
Not able to help yourself you reach your hands out and test something, grabbing both ass cheeks and squeezing them. Pyra lets out a little yelp and jolts. _Yep, just as I figured. Not holographic. I can actually interact with this model and she interacts with me back._ “Hey, you, what are you doing?," She holds up your switch for you, “Here's your switch mister. I thought you might want a nice break, so take a look and tell me what you want.” You accidentally touch Pyra’s warm fingers as you accept the switch from her hands and both of you look shyly at each other. Tilting her head to the side she smiles at you while her earrings jingle. She had a young-looking face, her facial features looking pristine, untouched just like how she appeared on the Ancient Ship in her slumber.  
  
 _Her skin is so soft, it feels real. I guess this is happening so now what?_  
  
Sitting back on your chair you start playing around with the menu as you steal glances every so often. Pyra just twirls her fingers, sometimes stretching as her larger than average breasts shift and expands the spandex. Her reverse cape flaps as she extends her arms and yawns.   
  
Looking back at the screen, you see the selection of what the game is offering. Pyra takes this quiet moment to walk around your room, interacting with various objects. She finds your _Goodsmile figure of herself along with the Mythra counterpart_ laying on one of your bookshelves, “Is that what I look like to you? You better hide this from Mythra!” She lifts and examines the figurine closely before setting it down, “Oh wow, they really show me off in this, no wonder I heard about all my fans.” Your ears may have tuned out curious Pyra, but your eyes were glued to the screen in disbelief.  
  
 **Pyra is at your service, but what service will that be?**  
  
 **Feet service**  
 **Fellatio/Deepthroat service**  
 **Hand service**  
 **Hair service**  
 **Vaginal Intercourse**  
  
 _The game is letting me fuck the Aegis?! Out of everything, this is more than I was asking for._  
  
You knew this is what you wanted ever since you laid your eyes on these beauties in XC2. All those long nights of fapping to them are now coming to fruition thanks to your Smash experience. It takes a while for your mind to catch up as you think about the full implications. Feeling a little hesitant you wonder if this is okay, but it does seem like the Aegis is happy to give you this reward so you play along. Knowing you slowly like to ease into these kinds of things you choose the **Hand service**. The menu disappears and now you have options for customizing the appearance of the Blade using aux cores. Being the Xenoblade enthusiast that you are, you recognize all of the different costumes. **Blue Sky Pyra, Disguised Pyra, Mythra-Style Pyra, and Pro Swimmer.** For now, you decide to go with the standard costume, you want the legit experience with the original crimson armor.  
  
Noticing you setting the Switch down, Pyra regains your attention, “Alright, so that’s what you want? Let's get to it then. I haven’t been able to play with Rex in a while so I’m a little eager. I hope that's okay with you?" Pyra hops in jubilation, "I promise I’m gentle, unlike a certain blonde I know.” Pyra winks and takes small steps towards you. You shake in anticipation, anxious for what's next. The blade woman gets down on her knees, taking off her boots and adjusting her red thigh highs. The clanking of metal armor fills the room. She looks up at you and smiles, her tiara catching the light of your room and reflecting at that moment into your eyes causing you to squint.  
  
You run your fingers through her hair. it's a little bit warm. You lose yourself in her bangs of fire. Even though it's not long you’re content with it. You pull on it slightly and tilt her head upwards. A whisper of “amazing...” comes out of her mouth as she pulls your shorts down and is met face to face with your cock which comes free from the band and slaps her soundly on the chin. Your cock is unruly against the backdrop of her round innocent face. It shadows Pyra as you flex your rod up and down in response to her touch.  
  
She forms a ring and squeezes the head with two fingers, analyzing it. Your dick twitches slightly and some precum leaks out from the hole. Pyra is curious and steals some of the clear fluid, playing with it as a thin long string of it forms between her thumb and index finger. Sucking on her fingers, she teases, “Just a little salty, not too bad. I've cooked worse.” She wraps her hand around the shaft getting a feel for the girth, forming a fist. “Oh, amazing, I didn’t know that outside of Alrest there were those who had it that big. Rex’s is so tiny compared to yours,” Chuckling, she flicks the tip and curls her semi-gloved fingers to cup the head from above. She resumes her teasing of your member as your foreskin is pulled up and wrinkles. Her index fingers swirls inside, nestled between the foreskin and glans.  
  
 _You have a pretty average dick, you thought. It made you happy that the Aegis differed in her opinion on it. This is pretty cool. Take that Rex. “_ Hand service, right? I did this plenty of times on Rex while he was asleep so I think I have some practice. Tell me what you think, okay?” Pyra said with a calm but pleasant voice. “Just relax, you earned it.”  
  
Pyra cups your balls with one hand and starts to do a stroking motion with her other. The pleasurable sensation of Pyra’s soft hand coupled with the hard texture of the glove gets to you. Pyra admires your manhood with a sense of awe, stroking slowly at first, but gradually building speed with time. She was clumsy with her strokes but she was getting the hang of it. You daydreamed and savored the moment, imagining yourself sitting in the cool grass of Elysium, both of you nude, the wind blowing on your bare skin.

Her hand strength astounds you, but it does make sense for the strongest blade in Alrest.

  
You think about how sweaty her hands must get every day after combat, how her hands wrap around her big sword. You think about all the food she's made. You think about all the different tasks those hands have gone through. They're experienced, no doubt. Her hands have a firm, defined texture yet still maintain the softness of a young woman. Her calculation when it comes to things like a handjob comes as no surprise. She has committed 100% percent to solely take care of you.

  
Your dick grows fatter in her hands and the precum has started to lubricate it, staining the black gloves. With the added lubrication and a more weighty feel added to her hand, Pyra finds the job easier. She moves faster than before and grips your shaft even harder, too. Her mighty grip forces some more precum to seep out as you moan.   
  
Taking advantage of her focus you grab a hold of her breasts, cupping them from the bottom as you meet the spandex material. They’re massive in your hands. Pyra moans slightly and curls her lips,” What are you doing?? You’re so forward. Rex would never.” _There's no way I’m letting this opportunity escape, these monsters are just asking to escape the prison of your armor, Pyra._ There's a nice weight to them as you bounce them, making them jiggle. _How do they even fight in this armor, it's an amazing feat for them, for these blades. Their chest takes over everything, for someone so slim._ This turns you on more while Pyra squeezes your hairy balls as payback.   
  
You certainly want more. _We’ve already gone this far, what's a little bit more, Pyra. You’re mine now._   
  
With one hand on Pyra’s head, you pat her, grabbing a fistful of her hair. You reach your switch with the other and tap the option for **Fellatio service** _._ Pyra makes her transition swiftly and confidently, solidifying that she really was going to serve you in any way as the game promised.   
  
In one motion she kisses your hard mushroom as her nostrils flare up, taking in your odor. You might have skipped a day or two without washing down there. It should be okay, you thought. She then takes a big breath and wraps her mouth around your dick while balancing herself with her hands on your waist. Her mouth feels warm and cozy just how you imagined it and feels a thousand times better than anything you’ve used to jerk off with.  
  
At this very moment, you feel a connection that you’ve never felt before with anyone, a blue beam of light flashes straight from your chest, a wavy strand of ether that attaches itself to Pyra’s chest core. _It's the affinity bond. I’m Pyra’s driver now?_   
  
You instantly feel what Pyra feels, her thoughts and emotions. “Our emotions are one now, whatever happens, this bond will never break, as it's the sacred bond between driver and blade. So please be sure to take care of me till the end.”  
  
At first, her mouth moves around the head before going down every inch of your erection, all the way to your very balls. Pyra gags and retreats as one of your prickly pube hairs touch her nose. After relaxing she returns balls deep where she stays waiting for the command of her driver. You grip her hair, locking her down. Her face takes on a brighter shade of red as she holds her breath. Things were starting to get messy, sweat droplets forming on her brow, eyes getting watery. For a warrior such as herself, this was just a simple fight she was ready to wage.  
  
The blue light shines brighter.   
  
With a slight tap on her head and a ruffle of her hair, Pyra gets the idea. You release and she gasps for air, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
 _Go back now Pyra, finish what you started._ Listening to your thoughts she replies, “Okay, if that's what you want.” She rolls her tongue around it all, licking and making sucking sounds as she gives you a fiery blowjob. She moves fast and hard, so much so that her earrings begin to wobble furiously tapping her earlobes each time she goes down. And each time it looks like your dick is gonna pop out she returns. Her throat fills and empties in a flash, each rotation staying longer where her lips meet your ballsack. Every few seconds she decides to retreat up to your tip for a lick or to run her tongue up and down your length. Pyra tries once more to take your balls in her mouth. Using her throat she exhales down on them, causing them to rumble.  
  
The sensation is so good that your legs start to vibrate. Her mouth widens as she makes a goofy look towards you, holding them for a while before admitting defeat. “Bleh, too hairy. I like this shaft more.” Pyra’s cheeks cave in as she sucks your dick strongly and glances up at you with an elongated face.   
  
Your eyes find themselves staring into the redness of her shiny eyes and also the green triangle core which always seems to steal your attention. You flick her earring, gently. With a resounding pop, she releases your cock and presses it against her cheek, slapping it against her skin leaving a messy trail of bodily fluids. She takes it back in her mouth. Her hair was an unkempt mess at this point.  
  
The blue light shines brighter. 

You run your hand across her cheek and apply a push, feeling the contour of your dick. You cup her chin lovingly and kiss the headpiece, followed by her forehead, then the top of her lip. Pyra blushes and grins as much as she can while maintaining a mouthful of dick. “ feels gwood, wuvv ish,” Pyra mumbles out loud. Her skin continues to retain a nice hue of light red.   
  
Every time your dick twitches inside her, she suctions harder. The frequency of your twitches increases, the vacuum of the flame blade doing its job, suberbly. Even though you want this moment to last forever, you can’t take much more. In what feels like no time, you know the end is fast approaching, and Pyra knows too, thanks to the new connection. _Pyra... I can’t contain this. It's coming soon, and it's a lot…_ You’re thankful for saving a few days worth of cum for this world-shattering orgasm in the making.  
  
The blue light shines brighter.   
  
Pyra comes back down to your balls, no longer fazed by the hairs or the gag feeling in her throat. A thick dark hair tickles her soft nose. Forcing as much of your length in her mouth as she can, she tries to accept, pressing on your butt. She grips you tightly, her fingernails caving into your ass, “I know... I know it's almost here, don’t fight it. Give me all of it, your emotion, your love, devotion, all of it in the form of cum. I can take it, I’m a strong girl. I am the Aegis after all and I’ve got your back. Also, look at your switch.” Knowing that she's invading your mind, that your orgasm approaches, and that she is stuffed with cock, not able to speak, but yet communicate in this way is a true testament to her strength. _More than anything, I want to cum for her, for Pyra._  
  
The blue light shines and transforms to an even stronger version, this time golden.   
  
At the same time, a red aura envelops Pyra and you. The heat is warm, but it doesn’t scare you anymore like it once did. You both find yourselves resonating with each other. There's a new menu prompt on the screen to accompany this change:  
  
 _ **Oral Finish: Prominence Revolt**_  
 _ **Facial Finish: Blazing End**_  
  
Your dick feels too good that there's no time to even think about the choices and you accidentally opt-in for _**Facial Finish: Blazing End**_.   
  
Pyra responds promptly, sucking your dick faster and harder, one hand still clasped with yours for assurance. Moaning, your toes curl up while you squeeze Pyra's hand. She strokes you while sucking the head before she spits it out, a strand of saliva leaving her lip. Running her hand faster across your wet slippery length she admits, “I’ll use this power to make our hopes a reality!!”   
  
The light shines the last stage of gold as Pyra begins to yell out, “Blaaaa-”   
  
You begin to buck your hips, _zinggg-_  
  
Pyra opens her mouth wide, her tongue lays out for you, eyes looking dead on at you.  
  
You both start to shake in unison and lift off from the ground. You no longer question the how or why of what was happening, you’ve accepted this gift and whatever that entails.  
  
The bright golden beam reaches its final brightness signaling max affinity.  
  
She edges you about 8 times with fast strokes then stopping when you’re about to orgasm, holding your slit shut with two fingers, “Are you ready now?” You have one thought in your head, _yes, please, Pyra._ Reading your mind, she softly speaks, “Okay, don’t worry. Everything, now. Give it to me and don’t you dare hold back,” After one more longer edge she finally releases you, “Okay, let's finish this!” _Endddddddd,_ “Enddddddddd,” you both yell in unison. Her hair flares up from the roots.  
  
She holds out her free hand and forms a peace sign. You capture this moment in your head right before the moment of the explosion. You’ll never see Smash the same. This slutty look of the strongest blade pushes you over the edge and you cum. The sensation is unlike anything you've felt before, thanks to Pyra’s resistance. At the same moment, you are overwhelmed as Pyra orgasms with you, shaking uncontrollably.  
  
Your load is more powerful, heavier than your usuals. Strands fly towards Pyra as her eyes open wide in surprise, copious amounts of semen blasting her. She's defenseless. One lands right across her pink tongue, another coats her hair, more across her cheek and the bridge of her nose.   
  
Most of it starts to gather in her mouth, forming a big slush puddle. She keeps stroking as strands 6,7,8, and 9 jet out, all with different targets. The 6th strand, unfortunately, lands in her left eye, coating some of her eyelash in the process. Pyra instinctively shuts that one so now she's giving you a cute cum wink as her mouth stays open.   
  
Number 7 lays vertically across a patch of hair now joining 3 different cum strings up there in that crimson mess. The 8th one adorned the tiara headpiece, a long thick white splotch meshed with the green gem. 9 went there too, forming a somewhat cross there on her head.   
  
The _X_ marks her. _There's another one for you, Pyra. Now you’re ready to fight. Welcome to Smash._  
  
Finally, the last of it oozes out with significantly less force and droops down onto Pyra’s chest piece. Pyra began to slow her hand strokes as she feels the end of your assault. Your feet and her knees touch the ground. Her hair resting back down, and the cum settling.   
  
She licks the remainder of your stuff off from her fingers, it being hot and salty in her mouth, “Thank you.” She shows you just how much cum she accumulated in her mouth as she swishes the contents. Her tongue moves wildly, “Aghhhh and…” Cum bubbles pop, one after another in a harmonious fashion. After a giant gargle, she swallows your various loads in one gulp, rubbing her navel.  
  
Pyra was soaked, with semen spots just about everywhere on her face, yet she still smiled at you with that soft look as if nothing ever happened even though she gave you a massive facefuck. The eye that got cum was burning, a bit bloodshot. It was a new slippery creamy look that you could get used to, especially if she decides to go fight without cleaning up. She opens her mouth to show you how clean it is. “All done. How was that??” Her lips purr, some of your semen separates itself from her chin and drops down in a tiny splash as it accumulates on her chest piece, more white now than that green. “Do you have a shower or bathtub here? Mind if we clean up? I'm on for another bout soon.”  
  
You choose the Pro Swimmer outfit as your switch plays **Counterattack**. _Of course._


End file.
